What You Can't Have
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Snape couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. The one thing she had promised him before their friendship was broken was that she would never date him. James couldn't believe it she was his. The same moment told by two different boys.


**JKR owns HP**

Snape couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

The one thing she had promised him before their friendship was broken was that she would never date _him_. The one that annoyed her, asked her out and picked on Snape.

Snape couldn't believe as he looked at them now.

It was summer, but it always was wasn't it? They met in summer, Severus and Lily against the world, she'd said. Now look at her.

And look Snape did. Her long red hair was down with a white ribbon acting as a headband, Snape refused to look at the fingers running through it.

Her face was as beautiful as ever, last time Snape knew, she didn't wear make-up. Did she now? He didn't know, he hadn't talked to her in two years. He refused to look at the lips kissing her soft, pink ones.

As Snape looked down her body he realised she had certainly, hmm, blossomed. She wore a plain sundress that reached her knees and her calves seemed to go on forever. He refused to look at the arm wrapped around her.

Snape attention then landed on her feet and he nearly laughed. The only sign of the tomboyish childhood she had spent with Snape were the muddy white converses that covered her feet. They reminded him of the times she had climbed up a tree in two seconds and then called him a slow coach for not being that fast. He refused to look at the boots entwined with the converses.

Then he noticed all the things he'd refused to look at.

At just one glance you could tell the relationship was deep at heart but its playful exterior made you fall in love with the couple easily.

They stopped kissing and Snape was grateful, he couldn't bear to watch that. His head fell into her lap and her hands started sifting through his hair.

Snape sighed, his mother had always said he wanted what he couldn't have.

James couldn't believe it as her hand sifted through his hair. She was finally his.

Who would've known he just needed to tone down his ego and deflate his head a bit?

He smiled up at her beautiful face before closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

He knew Snape loved her, he had tried to tell her a few times but she refused to believe it.

Well, he'd always wanted what he couldn't have.

**I know it's short but the idea came to me and I just had to write it :D. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Here are some of the things I'm working on at the moment:**

**HP Multi-chapters:**

**Meeting the Dead Chapter 3**

**Marauders Return Chapter 2**

**A Year of Hell- Neville's take on the Deathly Hallows and the happenings at Hogwarts**

**Reading the Deathly Hallows- Sixth year Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get pulled into a room where they meet 7****th**** year Harry's parents, Remus, Sirius and a couple named Teddy and Victoire Lupin who claim to have brought them here to read a book**

**Reading Victoire's Story- After the war the Weasley is in a funk and they need something to bring them out of it. Will a book from the future written by the unborn child of Bill and Fleur help? ****I've used the epilogue for the first chapter they read but all the other chapters will be written by me in Victoire's POV seeing as she's the oldest grandchild.**

**Time Travel- The sequel to Meeting the Dead**

**Two Weeks of Hell- The whole of the Next Generation and their parents are spending two weeks in one holiday mansion, who will crack first?**

**Parents- James, Lily, Sirius and Remus travel to 2017 and meet every one **

**HP One shots:**

**DA's Princess- A story about one first year who changed the minds of Neville and the DA**

**History of Magic Bonding- Lily Luna finds out more about her parents pasts**

**Kids in London- Ginny Potter's take on a day in muggle London with her husband and kids**

**My My My- Teddy and Victoire through the years, song-fic**

**Our Six Saviours- A news article after the war about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna**

**Start of Summer Party- This story is AU, Lily and James survived and had another kid, a girl named Alicia and Harry didn't break up with Ginny at the end of HBP, it's about the party James and Lily throw to celebrate the summer**

**Watching Memories- The marauders rewatch their Hogwarts years and comment**

**Win My Heart- There are many ways to Victoire Weasley's heart, here are a few and how Teddy accomplished them**

**Narnia:**

**Stories- Susan tells the girls at the orphanage how King Caspian and Queen Susan fell in love and Caspian interrupts**

**The Hunger Games:**

**Learning- Dara Mellark learns of her parents endeavours in history class**

**NOW! WHICH ONE SHOULD I FOCUS ON? HELP!**

**R&R xx**


End file.
